Atardecer
by Pskelterhead
Summary: Oneshot. -No es una estupidez Naruto, Cuando miraba el atardecer en ese obscuro lugar...me recordaba a su hermoso cabello.-


::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_La mente de Sakura quedó en blanco._

_Después de unos segundos, logró reaccionar._

-¿Desde cuándo se te da hacer bromas eh, Sasuke-kun?- _Sakura rió nerviosamente._

-No estoy bromeando,- _Sasuke suspiró_ -Tuve que verlo con mis propios ojos para creerlo.. –

_Sakura y Sasuke caminaban entre las calles de Konoha; hacía horas que habían salido del instituto, pero ya era más que costumbre caminar y perder la noción del tiempo mientras hablaban de tonterías sin sentido._

-¡Espera un momento! –_Sakura miró al pelinegro con asombro_ -¿Estas diciendo que, Naruto, UZUMAKI Naruto, tiene novia?, NUESTRO UZUMAKI NARUTO?, ¡¿El rubio?!-

-Sí, se lo dijo en el receso…¡Deberías haber estado allí!-

_Sakura y Sasuke caminaron hacia la Avenida principal del parque de Konoha._

-¡Tsunade-sama me hizo acomodar los estantes de la enfermería!…¡Pero cuéntame más!, ¿Quién fue la "afortunada"? -

-¡Pues quién más!-

-¿¡Hinata!?-

-Esa misma…-

-¿Y después de que Naruto le pidió una cita, Hinata se desmayó?-

-¿Desde cuándo tus preguntas son tan obvias, Sakura?-

_Los dos jóvenes quedaron callados, después de varios minutos, Sasuke rompió el silencio._

-Se siente extraño caminar sin sus conversaciones estúpidas, ¿No?-

_Pero Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, cabizbaja._

-Sakura…¿Qué pasa?-

_La pelirrosa suspiró, aliviada._

-Me alegro mucho por Naruto-baka.- _Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, pero el pelinegro pudo notar que era falsa._

-Pareciera que no.-

-Se va a oír egoísta, pero por fin ese baka me va a dejar de molestar, ¡Me alegra mucho!-

_Sasuke solo atinó a sonreír._

-Y dime, ¿Qué se supone que era "molestar" para ti?-

_Sakura miró a Sasuke de reojo._

-¡Tu bien sabes!- _Sakura se sonrojó_ –Las cartas, los regalos, los gritos…las declaraciones...-

-Hmmp-_ Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa con ironía_ -¿Y por qué nunca le diste una oportunidad? Si lo aprecias tanto...-

-Porque…-

"_**-Vamos, dilo Sakura-" **Resonó en la mente de Sakura._

-Tu…-

"_**-No tengas miedo, dilo ahora-"**_

_Sakura volteó para estar frente a frente con Sasuke._

-Porque aún Te amo.-

_Sasuke bajó la mirada, sonrojado; Sakura siguió hablando, con la voz temblorosa._

-Por eso no puedo aceptar a Naruto, y por eso me alegro por el…. Porque aunque me diera cartas, regalos y halagos… Nunca puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me he sentido culpable con el tanto tiempo…. ¡Por eso me alegro tanto por él!-

_Sasuke seguía cabizbajo._

_Hubo Silencio._

_Y Lágrimas._

_El Uchiha alzó la mirada, Sakura trataba de contener las lágrimas con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía._

-Sakura_…- Sasuke musitó, pero antes de que él pudiera continuar, La pelirrosa lo detuvo._

-N-no, no digas nada, yo sé lo que vas a decir, sólo…. No digas nada.- _Sakura respiró con dificultad_ –Esto nunca pasó, ¿E-está bien?, bueno, se hace tarde me tengo que ir, ¡A-adiós!-

_Sasuke miró en dirección hacia donde Sakura había desaparecido; Pero su mente seguía perdida en la nada._

_Hace mucho tiempo atrás:_

_Sakura y Sasuke permanecían en la entrada del Instituto._

"-Así que de verdad te vas…-" _Sakura seguía mirando al suelo, tratando de contener el llanto._

"-Hmmp, ¿Porqué tanto se preocupan?, pueden conseguirse otro amigo con quién jugar, yo ya estoy harto de sus niñerías".- _Sasuke miró a Sakura por debajo del hombro, con arrogancia._

"-¡Porque has crecido con Naruto toda la vida!, Porque yo..¡TE AMO!, ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes!?.-"

"-Deja de ser una niñata mimada, Sakura, eres una molestia…-"

-Mujeres, ¡Qué molestia!- _Una mano se posó en el hombro se Sasuke, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos._

-¡Idiota, me asustaste!-

-Voy a tener que corregirte, tú eres el que acabas de quedar como idiota.- _Shikamaru miró al Uchiha con Ironía._

-¿¡Desde cuándo se te da por escuchar conversaciones ajenas?!-

-¡Venga, cálmate hombre!, Apenas si vi a Sakura correr, y por tu expresión digo que estoy suponiendo bien.-

Sasuke dio un fuerte suspiro.-Bueno, ¿Y tú que cárajo haces aquí? …Con el uniforme del instituto…¿Qué no habías faltado?-

-Pasé por Temari a su casa para ir juntos, pero no había nadie en su casa…. El resto es historia.- _El Nara le guiño un ojo a Sasuke_ –Como iba rumbo a la estación de metro por accidente vi la escena que Sakura y tu hacían… Bueno, ¡Esa es mi explicación!-

_Una gota se resbaló por el rostro del Uchiha._

-Acompáñame a la estación de metro, ven, vamos.- _Shikamaru empezó a caminar lentamente; Sasuke sin decir palabra alguna, lo siguió._

-Ustedes tres siempre fueron tan unidos, ¿Verdad?-

-Si…- _Sasuke murmuró_.

-Cuando te fuiste con tu Tío Orochimaru, Sakura y Naruto quedaron devastados…. Era como si realmente les faltara algo, admito que hasta yo llegué a preocuparme por ellos dos…-

Sasuke retuvo una bocanada de aire.

-Les…les debo mucho_.- Sasuke murmuró_ –De verdad que soy un idiota.-

-Ellos nunca dudaron de ti…incluso después de todas esas veces que los rechazaste…-

_Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos_.

-¡Pero de que cárajo estoy hablando!, ¡Eso de hablar como Naruto se me está pegando!- _Shikamaru habló para sí mismo_.

_El ambiente se calmó un poco_.

-Ese Naruto…- _Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa_ –Cuando regresé, en todo el camino no dejó de hablar acerca de Hinata, y en la noche, no dejó de mirar a la ventana.-

-¿Sólo cuándo regresaste?-_Shikamaru rodó los ojos con sarcásticamente._

-Me decía que la Luna y las estrellas le recordaban a los ojos de Hinata, por eso le gustaba mirar la noche.-

-A TODOS nos contó eso…. Antes solía reírme de él, pero…. Con el tiempo empecé a comprenderle.-

-¿Huhh?- _Sasuke sonrió_ –No me digas que tu también estas… ¡Enamorado! –

_El sonrojo en el rostro de Shikamaru era evidente_.

-¡Qu-qué molesto eres!-

_Los dos jóvenes permanecieron en la entrada del Metro_.

-Bien, yo aquí me despido, ¡Se está haciendo tarde!- _Shikamaru miró las nubes calmadamente._ –No te creas, aún se me hace una estupidez… Pero, ¡¿Cómo explicar que cada que veo los campos de trigo del Clan Nara, me recuerda a su cabello!?- _Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, avergonzado._

Sasuke miró al Nara con asombró.

-¡No me mires así!- _Shikamaru se adentró al las taquillas de metro_.-¡Que te dije, eso de juntarse con Naruto hace…cosas extrañas en uno!- _El Nara se perdió en una multitud, ondeando la mano con cansancio._

_Sasuke dio un largo y hondo suspiro; Luego, siguió su camino hacia la salida del Parque_.

"**-Soy un idiota.-"**_La mente de Sasuke se perdía en un mar de pensamientos._

"**-Soy un idiota.-"**_Se repitió._

"-Cada que miro La Luna, siento veo los ojos de Hinata, ¡Oye Sasuke!, ¿Has visto sus ojos?, Sé que Neji tiene los mismos pero… en ella, ¡Son tan especiales!-_ El rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja, sonrojado y mirando a la ventana atentamente."_

-No es una estupidez, Naruto...-

_Sasuke miró al cielo con una expresión serena_.

_El atardecer._

-Porque cada vez que veía el atardecer en ese oscuro lugar, me recordaba a su hermoso cabello.-

-Aun me gusta mirar…-

_Sonrió._

-Tal vez, ella no sea una molestia.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
